


Fallen Angel

by Rae_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Darkest Timeline, Everyone is Dead, Nohr | Conquest Route, Possessed!Sakura, im not crying your crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_chan/pseuds/Rae_chan
Summary: Corrin has finally defeated King Garon and is about to go about freeing the prisoners of war and sending the Nohrian forces home when she gets a horrifying visitor, one she never would have thought she would be fighting again.





	Fallen Angel

“It's over Corrin, we won,” Leo came up behind her as the monster in front of them faded from existence.

Corrin was about to say something before she was stopped by a soldier bursting into the room.

“Lady Corrin!” he yelled, “The prisoner urk-” and the man dropped where he stood, a dark steam rising from the wound on his back.

Corrin looked up in time to see someone step over the body.

“I'm sorry... Big Brother...” came the halting, but ragged voice, “I-i couldn't... heal you...”

“Oh no..” Corrin gasped as Sakura, swirling with a dark aura she had seen before, raised the Fujin Yumi she held in her shaking hands and shot an arrow bathed in the same dark glow.

 

Takumi had shown that same dark aura in the final moments of battle. Corrin was trying to get him to surrender, to come with her so he could see Sakura again. She begged him, but with unnatural red eyes he had snapped and hopped onto the ledge, glaring hatefully as he threw himself off the edge.

They had found his crumpled corpse at the foot of the wall, Corrin had gone numb from the shock and had the men take it away and keep it safe from further mutilation. Surely the Nohrian soldiers would have the humanity to treat the corpse with respect despite their clear disregard for her leadership.

She had no time to worry about it as she lead the rest of her forces to the Hoshidan castle.

 

She felt the bolt pierce her heart and the last image she had was the face of the kind hearted sister she had only just barely known twisted with a gleeful laughter that clashed horribly with the tears streaming from the bright red eyes that only showed heart crushing sorrow.

 

“Corrin get up honey,” came a soft voice.

“Mother, but I want to sleep just a little longer, I'm so comfortable,” Corrin groaned.

“Your brother will be so dissappointed in you if you miss your training session,” her mother sighed.

“Get up now sister, it's time for training not napping,” Ryoma cut in.

“See, now get up and grab your sword,” her mother urged.

“Alright, now where did it go, my Yato,” Corrin stood, then a thought crossed her head, “That can't be right, but it's shattered. How can I fight with a shattered sword?”

Corrin looked between her mother and her older brother when the fog in her mind seemed to clear.

“I-it can't be, am I dead?!” she cried.

“Yes, but you have not crossed over, you have the choice to go back if you wish,” Ryoma said grimly.

“Or I can stay here with you two...” Corrin finished the thought, tears pricking at her eyes.

“Or you can stay with us,” Mikoto smiled but it was sad.

“Mother, what is wrong?” Corrin reached for her but at the sound of footsteps behind her she turned.

Two figures approached and the sight of them pushed Corrin over her emotional threshold as her tears welled over.

“I'm Sorry!” she cried, falling to her knees, hands uselessly hanging at her sides even though she wished to hold them out to the two who now stood before her.

“I missed you, big sister, how I have longed to say those words to you,” Takumi spoke kneeling down to her level and drawing her back up to stand.

“Takumi,” Corrin managed to whimper before she threw her arms around him sobbing.

“I am sorry for what you have witnessed, I cannot fathom how you kept going,” Takumi gently stroked her hair. Then he pulled her away, stepping away.

“B-big si-sister,” Sakura stammered stepping forward, “I sh-should b-be the one to apologize,”

“Sakura,” Corrin sniffed, “Why are you here Sakura? Were you not just -ah!” Corrin doubled over as pain blossomed in her chest.

“I was possessed by the same thing that possessed the Nohrian king and Takumi,” Sakura said firmly, shedding her stutter, “Your men brought Takumi to me after the fall,”

“They did what!?” Corrin cried, forgetting the pain she felt straightened, “How dare they! Have they no respect for the dead. Sakura I am so very sorry you had to see that, I cannot begin to ask your forgiveness,”

“You have already been forgiven, when I came here Takumi, Ryoma and Mother reassured me that it was not your fault,” Sakura came right up to her and placed a hand on her arm, “Evidently the thing that possessed Takumi was looking for a new host, and in my anguish, I was a perfect target. It forced me to pry the Fujin Yumi from Takumi's hands and use it to kill every person in my way until it made me kill you,”

The pain intensified and Corrin grabbed at her chest and found a wetness soaking into her glove. Blood seeped from a hole in her armour that had not been there before.

“You don't have much time, you must decide now,” Ryoma grimaced.

“But I don't know what I can do! My Yato shattered, and I am not even close to the best fighter, would it even make a difference?” Corrin began crying anew as the pain grew and the blood began dripping to the ground through her hands.

“Listen carefully Corrin and you will know,” Mikoto said gently smiling.

Corrin turned her face upwards and listened, it was silent for a few moments but then as she concentrated she realized she could hear her families and her comrades voices calling out to her, begging her to come back and fight, to carry on and encouraging her not to give up.

“Everyone,” Corrin sighed.

“They are all waiting, those who live, live for them,” Takumi nodded, “Take this, it will help you,”

He held out his hand, now holding the Fujin Yumi.

“But I can't take your Fujin Yumi Takumi, it is your weapon,” Corrin shook her head.

The effort of that made her head spin and she fell to the ground and noticed the puddle of blood growing.

“Do not worry about me, I no longer need it, but you do and Sakura needs you,” Takumi thrust the bow into her hand, closing it firmly over his weapon.

“I need you to free me sister or I will wander here forever,” Sakura smiled sadly, “Please, go and defeat the spirit inhabiting my body and allow me to move on with my family,” Tears fell from her eyes as Takumi moved to stand on Corrin's other side, beside Ryoma and Mikoto.

Corrin looked between the littlest Hoshidan princess and her mother and the men standing with her. She looked back, and saw a deep fog behind Sakura, threatening to swallow her. Looking once more towards Ryoma, Takumi and Mikoto, she saw a soft light streaming behind them.

“I swear I will give you peace Sakura,” Corrin stood suddenly, the pain ebbing and the blood vanishing as her resolve to live grew, “I will not let some monster use your body as its puppet,”

She turned one last time to the other three, “I love you all, I'm sure you know it, but I cannot fail to say so again, especially this being the last time I will see you,” Tears once more gathered in the corners of her eyes, “I will miss you,”

 

“Lady Corrin,” came a soft voice, Corrin spun towards it.

“Lilith!” she cried, “I'm so happy to see you!”

“I know, I have missed you, but I must send you back quickly, before it is too late,” Lilith urged.

“I know, I am sorry,” Corrin wiped her eyes of her tears, “Thank you Lilith, for all you've done for me,”

“Your welcome, my lady,” Lilith bowed, “I will always be with you,” Her hands shone as she had the first time she had taken Corrin into the astral plane and Corrin was thrown back into her body in the fray of the ensuing battle.

 

Her hand felt heavy and she looked at it expecting to find the Fujin Yumi sitting in her hand, but instead her Yato was there, whole again, and with a feeling of a gentle breeze tickling her hand she whispered, “Thank you Takumi, Thank you Fujin Yumi,”

 

“NO!” shrieked Sakura, “I must... avenge...my brother, I must have... MY REVENGE!”

The shot she fired deflected off the Yato harmlessly, “Not this time, You are not my sister, and that is not the divine Fujin Yumi, everyone, we must defeat this monster to set my little sisters spirit free!” Corrin hoisted her Yato high and swung it down pointing to the seething blackness that encompassed the Hoshidan princess.

“I will not allow interference,” the voice that came from Sakura was less her own, and within seconds they were surrounded by shadowy soldiers.

“Protect Corrin, we must get her close to the princess,” Xander ordered above the din as the shadowy soldiers began their assault.

The army took on an arrowhead formation with Xander at its point, blocking any attacks that got too close to Corrin, the other soldiers doing the same and making sure to keep the enemies from closing in from behind.

Corrin saw the Darkness around Sakura flare and when she raised the bow, Corrin gasped and frantically looked for a way out. She caught a dragon vein in the floor and drew out its power to throw up crude shields.

“Get down now!” she cried out as Sakura released the attack, a wave of energy, like a flurry of arrows washed over the throne room, causing the shelters to crumble, but leaving those who had taken cover mostly unscathed.

They rushed back into formation and made their way to where Sakura was. Corrin pushed through the line, ordering everyone else back.

 

“I will free you, I promise,” Corrin spoke.

The Sakura in front of her growled, “How could you...abandon your family...big brother...I couldn't help him... you caused... so. Much. Pain!”

“I am sorry,” Corrin whispered before ducking out of the way of one arrow, deflecting the next as she got into close quarters with the smaller princess. Corrin almost stopped her swing at the sweet girl who had been so kind to her when she came back to Hoshido and had cried when she turned her back, but she knew she could not, and forced her swing to completion, knocking Sakura back and sending a spray of blood scattering across the floor.

Corrin watched as the Darkness fizzled out instantly, as Sakura's small body crashed to the floor. She rushed to her and pulled Sakura into her lap.

“Sakura...Takumi...Ryoma...All of you can rest now,” She whispered.

“T-thank you, si-sister,” She heard Sakura stammer quietly before her body went completely limp.

“Sakura!” Corrin gasped.

 

“Corrin,” Xander came up behind her after the throne room had been cleared, placing a comforting hand on her back, “I will be punishing the soldiers responsible for this outrage, and I will ensure the proper treatment of The Hoshidan royals bodies,”

“Thank you Xander,” Corrin said sadly, avoiding his eyes, “Have they found Hinoka yet?”

“She appeared right after the battle was over. She has been left alone as you requested,” Xander bowed his head, when Corrin said no more, he squeezed her shoulder before going back to arranging the removal of the Nohrian troops from Hoshido.

 

Corrin went to where Xander had sent the bodies of her siblings, she had expected to find Hinoka there, what she hadn't anticipated was a naginata at her throat.

“How dare you show your face here after what you did?” Hinoka hissed through her teeth.

“I wanted to see you before I leave,” Corrin tried to smile, but tears once again betrayed her sadness, “I am so deeply sorry. This was not what I wanted, but I promise you they are all at peace,”

“How does that help me!” Hinoka screamed, but the tip of her naginata fell from its target, “What am I supposed to do?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't hate Sakura, but its so fun to write suffering and sadness DX
> 
> the inspiration comes from a tumblr post which I cannot find for the life of me, but I was kindly reminded of by Aquatic7's comment on my last work All Hail the Queen.  
> **EDIT** I found the original post finally !!  
> Heres the link: http://apticho.tumblr.com/post/147363175582/imagine-in-conquest-if-when-takumi-had-jumped-off

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Princess and her Demon Swordswoman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907712) by [Sharyrazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade)




End file.
